Jake Returns
by RockNRoll101
Summary: Miley is over Jake after a year of waiting for him to return, and is now with Oliver. What is going to happen when Jake comes back? Is Oliver the right guy for Miley, or Jake? Find out! Moliver, Jiley, and slight Lackson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Sleepover

It has been a year since Jake sent the rose with the letter. Miley, Lily, and Oliver are 16, and Jackson is 18. Miley has gotten over Jake. She has waited a whole year for him to return. She wanted him to return, but he hasn't. She thought he still liked her, but apparently she was wrong. Miley has invited Lily over for a sleep over.

Miley's POV:

The movie we were watching, Oceans 13, just ended. Lily and I have gone throught 3 cartons of chocolate ice cream, 4 bags of popcorn, a box of supreme pizza, 2 liters of Mt.Dew, and 2 large packets of Skittles. We chose to be healthy tonight. It is now 12:45 in the morning on a friday night, well, now saturday morning. We had nothing to do today.

"That was a great movie! Especially because Matt Damon AND Brad Pitt were in it!" Lily said smiling. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Why do ya think I picked it?" I asked giggling. Neither of us were tired, so we decided just to listen to some music and gossip: our favorite part of sleepovers, aside from junk food.

"It's my turn to choose the song!" Lily screeched and ran over to my iMac. She pulled up iTunes and chose a song.

"OMG! I LOVE this song!" I said excitedly as I got up and started to dance, aand Lily joined me. The voices of The Jonas Brothers blared through the speakers. This was my favorite song of theirs.

"And we know, we get a little crazy! And we know, we get a little loud! And we know, we're never gunna fake it! We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think, just call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!" I sang loudly along with the song. We were going crazy tonight, like every sleep over! After 10 minutes of dancing to the Jonas Brothers, we decided it was time for gossip. We choose Maroon 5 newest album, and let it play through the whole thing so we can just talk.

"So Miley... how about a little game?" I Lily asked me.

"Why not? What do you want to play?" I asked Lily. She grinned.

"Truth or dare!" Lily said in a dark, deep voice. I laughed. We loved playing this game.

"OKay, you first!" I said to Lily.

"Truth or dare, Miles?" Lily asked as if it was asking dying by beong shot or beheaded. I thought for a moment.

"Uh, truth. You know mostly everything about me already." I said smiling and leaning back on the small couch in my room. Lily got up from the lazy boy chair she was on, and walked back and fourth, trying to think of something good. After a minute or so, she spoke up.

"Okay, Miley. Have you had any others crushes since Jake?" Lily asked, smirking proudly of her question. I hated bring Jake up. The truth is, I think I am over him. And, yes. I have got a new crush. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Okay, yeah. Actually, I have." I said to Lily.

"EEEEP! I knew it! So, who is it?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"Nope, aint telling. That is a seperate question!" I said sticking my tongue out. Lily frowned.

"Fine... okay, your turn!" Lily said.

"Truth or dare, Lil?" I asked, as if asking if I really needed to even say truth or dare. She knew the dang question.

"Um... Dare! I'm feeling rebellious tonight! Come on, bring it on!" Lily said smiling siting back onto the lazy boy chair. I thought. It was better than truth. I knew everything about Lily. Even the fact that she had a new crush, Jackson. Yes, Jackson. My brother who refuses to take a shower after playing basketball because he thinks the girls will like him and it will make him more 'manly'. I thought of some things to do for a dare. I finally came up with a good one.

"Okay! Here it is! You have to go to Jackson's room, and tell him your true feelings for him by saying: 'Oh Jackson, I love you ever so dearly! You are the ham in my sandwitch! You, COMPLETE ME!'" I finished smiling evily. Lily stared at me with her mouth open.

"Uh- can I skip?"

"NO way!" I said, forcefully pulling Lily up from her chair as she moaned.

"But would if he is asleep?" Lily asked me, with hopefullness in her voice.

"Wake the boy up!" I said, pushing Lily right infront of Jackson's door. I knocked for her, and ran back into my room so she couldn't escape. I Hear some talking outside my door. After about 2 minutes, Lily walked in, shocked.

"Lily! What did he say?!!!" I asked her, wanting to know everything. She looked at me and said not changing her expression:

"He-he kissed me." Lily said. My jaw dropped down. After a few seconds, I smiled.

"Lily, that's great! Are you two going out now?" I asked her. She changed her expression and smiled and blushed.

"Yeah. He asked me to down to that seafood place by the mall next friday." Lily said smiling and blushing more.

"That's great Lily! Okay, now ask me!" I said hugging her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hm... dare! I'm in the mood for action!" I said laughing. Lily smiled and thought for a moment.

"Okay, Miley. I dare you to call Oliver, and ask him to come over and play truth or dare with us. Since it is so late, I guess he could spen the night." Lily said, now her grinning. Oh no. Sure, Oliver has spent the night here many times, but we NEVER played truth or dare with him. EVER! And, also... he was the one i have a new crush on...

"Lily, you know that it is 1 in the morning, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So? He lives 2 houses down. Besides, he usually doesn't go to sleep until like, 3 on weekends. Call him!" Lily told me as she handed me my iPhone. I sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. I dialed his cell phone. After 4 rings, I heard his voice.

"Hello?" Olvier asked surprisingly.

"Hey Oliver.This is Miley."

"Hey Miley. What are you doing, calling me at 1 in the morning?" Oliver asked. He doesn't even seem tired.

"Well, Lily is over for a sleep over, and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" I asked him. He waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Uh... I guess. I'll leave a note for my mom, telling her that I'll be at your house. Be there in 5 minutes." Oliver said. You could hear rustling on the other end. I could tell he was gathering his things.

"OKay, see you soon." I hung up. Lily and I waited 5, long minutes. He finally walked through the front door that we unlocked for him. He came into my room to find Lily and I reading magazines and listening to Aly and Aj. He smiled.

"Hey Miley. Hey Lily." He said, laying face down on my bed with his head propped up by his fists. I smiled at him.

"Hey Oliver. So... what now?" I asked Lily and Oliver. Lily and I planned to pretend that we never were playing truth or dare before, and that we just would bring it up when he gets here. So, I was playing my part. Lily spoke up.

"Hm... how about truth or dare?" Lily asked, mainly to Oliver. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Cool! Okay, Oliver, truth or dare?" Lily asked him. Oliver thought for a minute or so.

"I guess truth." Oliver said, regretting it the moment a smile crept upon Lily's face. I wonder what she will ask him.

Lily's POV:

I have a pretty good feeling Oliver is the one Miley is crushing on. She just always acts diffrently around him. And, Oliver told me about 2 years ago that that he sort of liked Miley. So, I will return the favor of Miley, and play matchmaker!

"Okay, Oliver. Who are you currently crushing on???" I asked him. His and Miley's heads shot up as soon as I finished the question. Oliver opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Miley looked at the ground.

"Uh... do I have to answer that?" Oliver asked me. I shook my head.

"You have to answer it, Oliver. It is called truth or dare, and you chose truth. Now SPILL!" I said unpatiently. He sighed and looked at the floor. he finally spilled.

"Okay, but don't laugh, any of you. O-okay?" Oliver asked miley and I. I nodded my head still looking at him, and Miley also nodded still concentrating on the ground. He gulped.

"Alright. I know it might be wierd, but I like you, Miley. I have for a long time." Oliver said slowly, not looking up from the ground. He was deeply blushing. Miley lifted up her head. She smiled.

"Really, Oliver? You do?" Miley asked him. I just watched and smiled. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Okay Miley, truth or dare?" Oliver said lifting up his head, still blushing, but looking at Miley. She chose truth.

"OKay. Hm... do you like me back?" Oliver asked. Miley now looked down. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Oliver. I do like you." Miley said, now looking at Oliver. They were looking at each other smiling and both blushing. I spoke now.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He said looking at me. I smiled once again. Perfect.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." I said. Oliver looked at Miley. Miley looked at Oliver. Oliver stood up and walked over to Miley. He leaned down, and kissed her. I mentally congragulated myself for my work.

OKAY, GUYS. I AM PRETTY SURE THIS WILL END UP A JILEY, SO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHERE JAKE WILL STEP IN. WHAT IS A THE BIG SURPRISE ON MONDAY AT SCHOOL? SHOCKER THERE. PLEASE REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!! THNX!  
-CASSY 


	2. Authors Note unimportant

OK, GUYS! I AM PROBABLY GOING TO UPDATE 2NITE, BUT I HAVE A WHOLE NEW PERSPECTIVE ON THINGS! I AM TOTALLY CHANGING OF WHAT I WANTED THIS STORY TO BE, INTO A TOTALLY NEW STORY! SAME FIRST CHAPTER, AND SAME PLOT, BUT I HAVE CHANGE MY MIND ON A TON OF THINGS. YES, JAKE IS STILL GOING TO RETURN. DONT WORRY!  
-CASSY XD 


	3. Monday Surprise

Chapter 3: Monday Surprise

Miley's POV:

Yay! This weekend with Oliver has been so much fun! He is so nice. He asked me to be his girlfriend Sunday when we were at the beach watching the sun set. I am so happy Lily chose to play truth or dare that night. But now, I have to get ready for a stupid monday morning. Ugh. Oh well, at least I'll get to see Oliver! And Lily... Now I am choosing an outfit to wear.  
So far, my choices are skinny jeans or a jean mini skirt with a red shirt with long sleeves that says Hollister on it, or pink and orange plaid mini skirt with a pink short sleeved shirt with white stars. I decided on the jean skirt with the red hollister top. I chose red sandals with a little heel for shoes. I put pinned my long bangs back with a red, sparkly clip.

"Bud! Time to leave, or you'll be late for school!" My dad yelled as I was putting my stuff into my black Hollister purse.

"I'm coming, Daddy!" I yelled to him downstairs so he can hear me, after I finished putting on my makeup. I walked quickly downstairs. Once he saw me, he went out the door to the garage. I hurried after him. Jackson had already left in his car.

We arrived at the school within 5 minutes. We don't live that far away. I had 10 minutes to get to my locker, put all my bookes from last night in in, take the ones I needed for the next class out, and hurry to my homeroom, which was also my first class. I stepped out of the car. My dad drove away. I noticed that there was a large group of girls standing in the hallway.  
'Why aren't they in class?' I ask myself. I decided to shrug it off. I reached my locker, and finally got the combo after 3 times. Someone tapped my on the shoulder, and I turn around. I see Oliver there smiling.

"Hey Miley! How was your night?" Oliver asked. He kissed me.

"Okay, I guess. I missed talking to you though." I said smiling. He laughed.

"Me too. Lily is just behind me... well she WAS behind me." Oliver said, turning around seeing Lily no where in sight. He shrugged and turned back to face me.

"Oliver, do you know what is up with all these girls waiting in the halls? It's like they are waiting for someone like-" I said to him before I heard screaming girls. Then, one in particular scream stood out inside my head,

"Jake! Jake Ryan! AHHHHHHHH!" My eyes popped out of my head as I heard a girl scream this. I looked at Oliver, who had his mouth open, staring at nothing. We were both in shock.

"O-Oliver? Is there any possible way that there is anoth Jake Ryan who is a famous celebrity who might have a reason to walk into these doors?" I ask Oliver. I was NOT happy about him coming back. I got over him a while ago, and I NEVER want to see him again. He probably expects my to come rushing up to him, forgive him for everything he has done, and kiss him. But, that was not going to happen! I now have Oliver. Jake can't replace him. Oliver answered me.

"I hope so. Miley... are, are you over him?" Oliver asked me with concern in his voice. Aww. That is so sweet.

"Ollie, I am COMPLETLEY and TOTALLY over him. He lost my heart a year ago. Don't worry, I'll always be right here." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Whew. Good. How about we get out of here before he comes over? COme on, lets get to class." Oliver said as he took my hand and lead us to homeroom.

"Oliver, you know what? Lily is probably IN that group of screaming girls." I said to Oliver rolling my eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah. You're probably right, Miles. She is so obsessed! First artichokes, now Jake Ryan!" Oliver said to me. I shivvered, remembering the time Lily was obsessed with artichokes. She is one, straaaange girl. I was about to comment when The bell rang. All of the girls, including Lily(haha), ran inside the room, and into their seats. The thing was, everyone of the girls were smiling like crazy, but Lily wasn't. She was frowning, with her eyebrows crinkled. I nudged Oliver beside me, letting him know that something was wrong with Lily. He saw her, and looked at me with a confused expression on my face. I was about to ask Lily something, when Jake walked in.

Jake came through the door, with a wide grin on his face. He saw me, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I hope Oliver didn't see him. I looked next to me, making sure he didn't. And, he wasn't. He was sitting there, doodling on scrath paper attempting to draw a monkey(i think), eating a pie. Boy, I have strange tastes in guys. Jake walked my direction, and sat at the chair on the other side of me. So, I had Oliver on my right, Jake on my left, Lily behind me, and Dex infront of me. Once he sat down, Oliver saw him. He gave him daggers, but Jake didn't seem to notice. He was busy staring... at me. I continued to stare at the ground, not knowing what to do. If I look up, Jake will talk to me. If I talk to Oliver, he will tell me his plan on killing Jake. If I turn around to Lily, Ms Kunckle will notice, and give me detention for talking during class. So, I just sat there. Then I realized, I was wearing the shirt he gave me 2 years ago, before we left. Uh oh. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way...

Jake's POV:

I am so glad to be back at Malibu. Now, I can finally get back with Miley. I have changed, a lot. I'm not egolistic, or selfish. Sure, it took me 2 years. But I know Miley will come back to me. I hope she isn't mad at me. I just have to talk to her.

I was about to walk into the school doors, when Lily ran to my side. I smiled at her.

"Hey Lily! Long time no see, huh?" I ask her. She slighly smiled.

"Uh, yeah Jake. So, where have you been these past 2 years?" Lily said putting major emphasis on the 2 years part. I sighed. We were still infront of the school dorrs.

"Well, I went back to Sanfransisco(sp?), and changed for Miley. I'm not the same ego ballistic, selfish jerk I was before. I've changed, and I've come back to see Miley." I said smiling, Lily stood there with her mouth wide open. She was about to say something when I opened the doors to the school, and all of these screaming girls attacked me! I looked over at Lily, trying to escape through the crowd. I ran to the bathroom. I waited for a few minutes. Finally, the bell rang, and I went out to the class room. I can't wait to see Miley! She will be so happy to see me. Hm... I wonder what Lily was going to say, it looked like it was important. Ah well!

I opened the door to the class room. I searched for Miley. When I spotted her, I smiled largely. Hey, it's not my fault she looks twice as pretty as before! She was even wearing the shirt that I gave her! That must mean something! I see Oliver next to her, he was looking at me strangly. I didn't really see him too long, because I was busy looking at Miley. I sat down next to her, hoping to get her attention without speaking, since class started. But, Miley wouldn't look at me. Or anyone else. She just sat at her seat, looking at the floor. Whats wrong with her? Doesn't she know I'm here? Isn't she glad to see me?

Lily's POV:

"So Oliver, how was your date with Miley last night?" I asked Oliver when we were making our way to school. He smiled.

"It was great! I asked Miley to be my girlfriend, and she said yes!" Oliver said excitedly.

"That is so great! You 2 are finally together! Now, miley and I both have boyfriends!" I said happily. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a boyfriend Lily? Since when?" he said laughing a little.

"Since Saturday at about 1 in the morning. Just a few minutes before Miley called you." I said back to him, a little offended that he could think I can't get a boyfriend.

"Who is he? Some guy from an online dating service that would talk to you at 1 in the morning because of different time zones?" he asked sarcasticall.

"No." Lily said rolling her eyes. She smiled. "Some guy who is about a 3 second walk from Mileys room." I said. he stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jackson? No way!" He said, I could tell he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Uh, yes way. I told him I liked him, and he said the same to me. Now, we're dating." I said. We started to walk again.

"Well, then congrats Lils. I'm... sure... he will... treat you... fairly..." Oliver said, not sure what to say.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. We were coming towards the walkway to the school doors. Then I saw Jake Ryan! Yes Jake Ryan, the ego maniac, selfish, hot, zombie slayer who never came back for Miley. I decided to stay behind, so I could have a little talk with him. Oliver didnt notice as I just waited for him to turn the corner to the walkway. Oliver was already in. I walked up to him.

"Hey Lily! Long time no see, huh?" He asked me smiling. I smiled back just a little.

"Um, yeah, Jake. So where have you been these past 2 years?" I asked him. He sighed. We stopped before going through the school doors.

"Well, I went back to Sanfransisco(sp?), and changed for Miley. I'm not the same ego ballistic, selfish jerk I was before. I've changed, and I've come back to see Miley!" He said smiling. Oh no. He can't come and try to get Miley back, or even assume Miley will come running back to him! Miley has a boyfriend! I was about to tell him this when he opened the doors, and we were attacked by crazy Jake fans. I was trying to get through them. I have to tell Miley about Jake before class starts! Then the bell rang right as I was walking through the doors. Dang. A minute later, Jake came in. You could tell he was trying to get Miley's attention without saying abything. Oh boy. This is going to be a loooong day!

OKAY GUYS! IM PUTTING THIS UP NOW, BUT I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAP TONIGHT, AND PUT THAT UP LATER TONIGHT. SORRY IT IS SHORT, BUT THERE IS ANOTHER COMING!  
-CASSY 


	4. Conversation With Jake

Chapter 4: COnversation with Jake

Oliver's POV:

Will Jake friekin' Ryan stop staring at Miley! I mean, I KNOW she is georgeous and all, but here georgeousness is all MINE! Ya hear? MINE! I hope Miley doesn't fall for him. I swear, if he tries anything on Miley, the Slayer will get SLAYED!!!! Well, Miles and I will just have to have a little talk with Jake when class is over. I don't want him to think Miley is available.

Miley raised her hand, "Ms Kunckle?" Miley asked the teacher. Kunckle looked up.

"Yes, Miley? May I help you?" Ms Kunckle asked her with her squeaky little voice.

"Uh, I left my reading book in my locker, may I go get it?" Miley asked. Kunckle sighed.

"Fine, Ms Stewart. But this is the last time." Miley thanked her and walked out of the classroom. Jake was watching her the whole time. Anger rushed through my veins as he stared at her. After about a minute, Jake went up to Kunckles desk. He spoke to her for a few moments, handed her a signed autograph(typical), and left the room also. I don't know what he is doing, but I don't want him alone with Miles, even if he isn't going there, I'm not taking any chances. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Oken? What do YOU want?" Kunckle snapped. I guess she was annoyed that 2 people had already left.

"Well, uh, I forgot by, bynder! Yeah, bynder. May I go get it?" I asked her, I don't even know if I did leave my byder, but I was in a hurry.

"Oken, your bynder is right there! Sit down." Ms Kunckle ordered, as she pointed under my desk. Sure enough, by bynder was right there. I sighed. My plan didn't work. I guess I'll just have to wait... and wait.

Miley's POV:

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to get out of that room. After 5 minutes of agony, I just asked if I could go to my locker. Jake still was staring at me! What is his problem?!

I walked to my locker, and was putting in the combo. It usually takes me a few times to get it right. Finally, after the fourth time, I hear footsteps. I shut my eyes hoping it wasn't Jake. My hopes were flushed down the toilet, ashewwwwwww!

"Miley! It is so good to see you!" Jake said as he walked up to me and hugged me. I didn't move. He must have noticed something was up.

"Miley, aren't you happy to see me?" Jake asked, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his, beautiful, green eyes-NO! No, you have Oliver now!

"Actually, I would be much better off if you just never came back, Jake Ryan!" I said coldly. I slammed my locker shut. He was taken aback, with his mouth open.

"W-what? Why, Miles? I have changes for you. It took me 2 years, but I have changed, really! I don't steal water from little girls anymore! I wait in a line! I don't quote my movies anymore! I share! I have changed, all for you. Why aren't you happy?" Jake said with saddness in his voice.

"Because, Jake, you never called, wrote, texted, or even emailed me in the whole time you were gone! I waited a whole year for you, and that year of my life was wasted. This year I've moved on. Oh, and congrats on becoming human." I said, walking back towards the classroom. He gently grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Look, I am so sorry! I thought it would just me harder for me talking to you. I want to make up that year to you, Miles. And by moved on, how moved are you?" Jake asked with dissappointment in his voice. I sighed.

"Well, would you consider moved on as in getting a new boyfriend?" I asked him, coldness in my voice. He deserved it. But, He did change for me, and that is so sweet. Ohhhh no! I can't be falling for him again.

"Y-you got a boyfriend? WHO?" He asked, eyes bulging out of his head, and slight anger in his voice.

"The perfect guy. He is cute, sweet, romantic, caring, and he knows how to make me laugh. He knows me better than any other guy Jake. I'm sure you've heard of him. Well, you know him. He was a good friend of yours... and mine, and Lily's!" I said. I wanted him to stress.

"Wait, Oken? Are you serious? YOu can't be!" He asked laughing. I frowned.

"Uh, yeah. It IS Oliver. That's my Ollie Pop for ya!" I said smiling. hahahahaha!

"Miley... just give me one more chance, please? Try to see the good guy I have become." Jake asked, pleading. We were approaching the door.

"Jake, how about we just become friends first. I haven't seen you for a while, and I just want to be friends for now." I asked him. We stopped infront of the door.

"Okay, I guess. Friends is better than nothing." Jake said smiling. I smiled back. I'm glad that he respects that we can be just friends for now... probably forever, but he doesn't know that. I went into the room first. I saw Oliver and Lily looking at me. I smiled at them. Lily smiled back. Oliver looked worried when he saw Jake come in right behind me. I just bet he was worried I would fall for him again. I just reassured him everything was okay by squeezing his(Olivers) hand as I sat down. He fnally smiled his cute smile back. I looked back at the board to see what we had to do for homework. I noticed Jake was looking at me, again. I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Jake's POV:

Oken? Oliver Oken? Miley's boyfriend? Well, they do see each other a lot, so I can see how that happend. But, I'll just have to be friends with Miley for now, then after we are friends for a while, she will see that I really am a good guy. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, it is just Oliver! OoOH! She smiled at me. I didn't even realized I was staring... but of course I smiled back.  
Oh, and where did he get the nickname, 'Ollie Pop'? Ugh, I don't want to know!

Oliver's POV:

Jake AND Miley have been gone for a long time... where are they?! Finally, Miley walks in. I smiled, but it faded away once I saw Jake right behind her. They must have been talking out there. What did Jake do to Miley? Miley must have noticed the concern on my face, so she smiled at me and squeezed my hand for reassurance that everything was okay. Good. Wait, did Miley just smile at him? I decided that I would just talk to Miley after class. Within 15 minutes, the bell rang. I got my books together, and grabbed Miley's hand as we left the room. Once we put our things in our lockers, we had free period. Miley and I usually have it in the library so we could talk, because our library isn't that strict. I immedialy took her hand and lead her to the library.  
Lily was following behind us. When we finally got there, we took our usual table, and sat down. I was the first to speak.

"Miley, what did Jake say to you when you were out in the hall?!" I asked quickly. She smiled and slighly laughed.

"Ollie, CHILL! I am not cheating on you or anything. Jake was basically assuming that I would go right back to him. But when he came up to me and hugged me, I didn't-"

"He HUGGED you! Oh, he is going down!" I said madly. Miley rolled her eyes,

"Oliver! He stopped, okay? He didn't know about you-"

"You didn't tell him you had a boyfriend?!" I asked, even more loudly standing up.

"Oliver! I did! Just wait until the end of the story!" Miley said.

"YA, Oliver! Sit down, and be PATIENT!" Lily said, unpatienly.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Miley smiled.

"It's okay. Alright, I'm going to continue now. He was said stuff like he changed just for me, and he wanted to get back together, and bla bla bla..."

"Miley, it is not just 'bla bla bla', this stuff is important!" I said to Miley. She sighed.

"Miley, what did you say to him?" Lily asked, just wanting to know as badly as me.

"I told him I have you as a boyfriend, I even told him why you make such a good boyfriend, Ollie. Don't worry. Then, I told him for us just to be friends for now. He said okay, and, that was basically it." Miley said shrugging, leaning back into her chair.

"So, you and Jake are just friends, right?" I asked.

"Yup. How about you, Lily, and I go to Rico's after school. We can also hang out at the beach while Lily is with Jackson." Miley suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." I agreed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Jackson in 2 days!" Lily said. Oliver and I rolled our eyes as the bell rang, signaling to get ready for the next class.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN DOWN AT THE BEACH? WHAT WILL JAKE DO AT THE BEACH?

HEY! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHTS. NEXT, I WILL BE UPDATING FOR UNAWARE JEALOUSY. PLEASE REVIEW!  
-CASSY 


	5. Who Knows?

Chapter 5: Who Knows?

Oliver's POV:

Okay... I guess I can try to be firends with Jake. He didn't know I was with Miley, but still, the way he looks at her, I can tell he likes her. I just have to keep a close eye on him, but make sure not to seem like I don't trust him. Well, at least Me, Miley, and Lily are going to the beach later today. Lily will be with Jackson, so Miley and I can have alone time. Us 3 are now making our way down to the beach.

"Oh! There's Jackson! Jackson-HI!" Lily screeched, running up to the counter at Rico's to meet Jackson. Yeah, Jackson works afternoon shifts at Rico's on weekdays. Miley laughed.

"I'm glad Lily has found a boyfriend, even if it is my hard-to-believe-human-brother Jackson." Miley said as we took a seat at a table across from Rico's.

"Mhmm, yeah." I wasn't really paying attention, because I saw Jake coming towards us. 'Oh great' I thought.

"Miley, Oliver, hey! What are you guys up to?" Jake asked Miley and I, but only looking at Miley. He took a seat at our table on the other side of Miley.

"O, well Lily went to go hang out with Jackson, and Oliver and I were just talking. So, what are you up to?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't have any homework, since I finished in class, so I thought I would come down to the beach." Jake said smiling.

"Oliver, do you mind if Jake hangs out with us for a while? Maybe we could all down down to the ocean?" Miley asked me. Of course I minded, but I had to let him- I can't seem overprotective. I shrugged.

"Sure, lets go." I said, getting up taking Miley's hand in mine. We laced fingers. Jake started walking in front of us. He stopped abruptly, and took his red t shirt off. I'm guessing it was to impress Miley. I rolled my eyes and looked at Miley as he threw the red shirt to the side, along with his towel and sandals. To my surprise, and anger, she was staring at him, eyes wide. Anger rushed through my body. I had to stop her looking at him, so I picked up Miley and threw her over my shoulders, and ran into the ocean. She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ollie! Put me down!" Miley said between laughs.

"Okay!" I said. I threw her into the ocean, of course she had a bikini on (which she looked great in). She came up, throwing her soaked hair behind her shoulders.

"Oliver, I can't believe you did that!" She said, storming out of the water. I didn't mean for her to get mad!

"Miley, I'm sorry-" She turned around with a grin on her face.

"Haha! You totally fell for it!" She said laughing. I went up to her, standing in ankle deep water. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Oliver, want to make a sand castle?" She asked excitedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh- okay..." She giggled and ran a little further up to the beach, where there wasn't any sand that had shells in it. Jake walked over.

"Hey, making a sand castle?" He asked grinning. Miley looked up, and smiled back. Urgh!

"Yup! Come on, are you going to help me make the moat or what?" She asked staring to dig. He sat next to her. So, I quickly sat behind her, stroking her hair. She turned and kissed me on the cheek, then continued to dig. Well, at least I know she still likes me more than Jake.

"So, Jake, what do you think is your all time record in changing your attitude? Buying Girl Scout cookies with money rather than a signed autograph?" Miley asked sarcastically. Why would she WANT to know?

"HA HA. Very funny, Miley. Actually, it was probably when I bought almost a whole toy store worth of toys for children, and donated them to the children's hospital. I went there, and dressed in a Santa Suit and everything on Christmas day. It made me feel like I was actually doing someting worth while. It felt good." Jake said. Miley smiled. NO, don't do it, Miley!

Miley's POV:

Aww. Maybe Jake really has changed. I mean, Hannah has never done that sort of thing before. I hope I'm not falling for him again... and the fact the took his T shirt off right in front of me, did NOT help! I mean, he must work out like every morning! Wait Miley- why are you even looking? Why aren't you looking at Oliver? URG.

"Wow. That... is a really nice thing to do Jake. I never thought of you being that type of a celebrity." I asked, flirtatiously luaghing- WAIT! Why am I using my flirty laugh? No! I can't do this!

"Thanks, Miley." Jake said, finally looking up. He looked into my eyes, and I looked away. Oliver now had his arms circling my waist from behind, where he was sitting. I noticed he shifted a little. Uh no, this is probably really awkward for Oliver.

"I'll be right back. I am going to get my sunglasses." Jake said standing up. He turned to look at me and Oliver, then started to walk back towards Rico's. Oliver spoke up.

"Wow, Miles. Never knew you felt that way towards Jake." Oliver asked sharply. I turned around. He was frowning, and his eyebrows were crinkled.

"What ARE you talking about, Oliver?" I asked him. I didn't feel anything towards Jake...

"Come on, Miley. Who are you fooling? It's like you basically accepted his offer to start going out with you, again." Oliver said coldly.

"Oliver! I don't want to go out with him! Why would you think that?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Because Miley, you totally were staring at him when he TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT, and then you start FLIRTING with him back there! That's why!" Oliver said standing up. I stoop up also. There was a few feet in between us.

"Oliver, I was NOT staring! And, back there, I was being NICE and having a CONVERSATION with just a GUY! Okay? A FRIEND that I haven't seen in two years. What do you want me to do? Ignore him?" I ask with frustration in my voice.

"Miley, the thing is, I don't think you COULD ignore him if you even wanted to! I'm not sure if you are completely over him. Why don't we just take a break so you can find out who you REALLY like." I felt tears welling up. There was a big knot in my throat. Oliver can't break up with me! He can't! I know I was going to cry. And, sure enough, I started weeping.

"No Oliver! Please, don't! I don't want to break up, I -I didn't mean to-for-" I couldn't finish my sentence I was crying so badly. I fell, one knee folded up to my chest, my forehead sitting on it. I didn't want Oliver to see me cry. He knelt down.

"Miley, I don't want to either, but we need to take a break for a while." With that, he stood up from his kneeling position he was in, turned around and walked away. I rolled over so I was laying on my side, crying as much as before. No more than a minute later, I heard someone walking up.

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my glasses-" I relized it was Jake's voice. He stopped immedialtly once he saw me crying laying on the sand. I knelt down and turned his head.

"Miley, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" His asked with concern in his voice. I nodded a yes.

"Who? Who did this to you?" Jake asked, now with angger mixed with concern.

"O-Oliv-Oliver." I whispered in between cries.

"What did he do to you?!" He asked, mostly anger now.

"He- he tore my heart." I said, still in a soft whisper. My crying a barely a little better, so I could talk without crying. Jake must have understood.

"Oh, Miles." Jake said softly. He layed next to me and hugged me. I cried into his chest. Jake has been so nice to me, and everyone, lately. It made me realize how much he really has changed. After 10 minutes of me crying into his chest, while he was stroking my hair while hugging me at the same time, Jake spoke again.

"Are you going to be okay Miles? Just give me the word, and I'll go get my 4x4 (an: I dont know anything about guns, so just pretend of gun actually exists!)." Jake said, not one bit of sarcasim in his tone. I lighly laughed.

"No need, Jake. I'll- I'll be fine. I just... don't know what happend. The second after you left, he started getting mad at me." I said, trying my hardest to hold back my tears, but I let one slip away. Jake rubbed it away with his thumb.

"Why did he get mad at you?"

"He thought I- I was flirting with you, and I still liked you more than Oliver-" I started to say befoe Jake cut me off.

"You mean, all of this," Jake said, referring to me crying, "...is all my fault. Oh great. What have I done?" Jake asked, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"No, Jake. It most DEFINATLEY is NOT you fault. It is Oliver's. He just assumed. He was wrong to do that. I'm glad you are here, Jake. Thank you for being here for me." I said smiling at him he smiled back. Not his big, cocky smile, a true, sweet smile. The kind that I never used to see.

"Miley, I may have given you the idea that being just friends wasn't okay with me earlier, but I love being friends. I am glad too, that I have you as a friend. And it doesn't matter if we get in an argument, because we I will always be here for you. No matter what." Jake finished off. We both were smiling. Who knows, after I get over this whole Oliver ordeal, maybe Jake COULD be more than a friend...

OKAY GUYS! THERE YOU HAVE IT! SO, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE! REVIEW! LUV YAS!  
-CASSY 


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 6: Romeo and Juliet

Oliver's POV:

So, it has been 2 days since I broke up with Miley. Her and I don't really say anything to each other anymore, just the usualy 'hey' and 'bye.' Yeah, I guess I miss her, but it isn't my fault she wouldn't stop flirting with Jake! I had no other choice. SHe didn't really know for sure who she liked best.  
Miley must have told Lily. Well, of course she did. But ever since that evening, Lily hasn't said much to me either. So, it has been kind of awkward... and it is all Jake Ryan's fault! Right now, Lily and I are sitting together at the lunch table. We haven't said anything for the whole 10 minutes so far. Miley still hasn't showed up. Jake isn't here either... figures. Probably trying to make a move on Miley. And, Miley probably accepting it. Lily decided to break the awkward silence.

"Oliver... why did you break up with Miley? I mean, just because Jake is back, doesn't mean that she would just throw you away. She really did care about you." Lily said looking at me. I looked up at her.

"DID care about me? Not... not anymore?" I asked Lily.

"Oliver, you hurt her... a lot. What do you think she would do? Continue to gush over her all day?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, she could have at least come back to me and talk-" I stated before Lily interrupted me.

"COME BACK TO YOU? You expect after you break a girl's HEART that she would come crawling back to you? Oliver, why would you think that? YOU broke up with HER." Lily said angrily.

"...I don't know. I guess I didn't expect her to go crawling off to Jake to be comforted."

"Look, Oliver. Miley is still trying to get over you. I think she finally is getting over what has happened. She and Jake are friends now. That's what she needs. A friend. I don't expect Miley to get together with him 2 days after a break up. But who knows. They way Jake is treating her, and the way you treated her are quite diffrent. I mean, I guess you were nice and all, but you had NO trust. That is a big thing you need in a relashonship. And obviously, you didn't give that to her." Lily said. I was silent for a minute or two.

"Yeah, I guess. But, you should have seen her and Jake! They WERE flirting! She totally was checking him out! UGh. Just thinking about him makes me sick." I said, pretending to gag. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, I can't take this, saying this stuff about Miley. See you later." Lily said getting up and leaving. So, there I was. Sitting alone with 10 more minutes to go for lunch... by myself.

Miley's POV:

I think I am finally getting over Oliver. Sure, it has only been 2 days, but why he would hurt me like that helped me get over him quicker. Now, Jake and I are hanging out a lot. We are just friends, and he accepts that. I'm glad. He really has changed. Since I hang out with hime more, I know more about him.  
Right now, Jake and I are at the library eating lunch there. I really still don't feel like being around Oliver.

"So Miley... how is Hannah?" Jake said, lowering his voice so he wouldn't be heard.

"Hannah is doing pretty good. She is going to star in a new TV show! I am so excited!" I said, wispering squealing. Jake smiled.

"What is the show called?" He asked.

"Rock Star Life." I stated. Jake grinned even bigger.

"I am staring in that TV show, too! Who is Hannah playing?" Jake asked.

"Savannah. Who are you playing?" I asked excitedly, but still quietly.

"Clay. I can't believe we didn't even know we were both in it!" Jake said.

"I know! This is so cool! And, we start shooting in 2 weeks!"

"This rocks! We can hang out even more, just you as Hannah." Jake said smiling. I smiled back. I really have enjoyed Jake's company. He has been a great friend just in these 2 days. No, I am not getting together with him. Maybe in time, but I just broke up. I need a boy break. Right then, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. We both got up and started back to our lockers.

Jake and I were talking on the way to our next class: drama. I had this class with Lily, Jake, and Oliver. So, I guess I won't have to be with Oliver the whole time. I still have Lily and Jake. We walked into room. We sat down in our seat, with Oliver behind me, Jake next to me, and Lily in front of me. walked out with a sandwitch in his hand. Of course.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we are going to practice a drama scene: Romeo and Juliet. I will assign partners: one boy and one girl, of course. You will practice the scene with your partner for today, and will be graded on it tomorrow. So I suggest you get together with your partner after school to practice." Oh great. Of course. Just what I need; more fake romance. I REALLY hope I don't get paired up with Oliver. That would be really awkward! started calling out names. I started to get really nervous. Then he called out my name.

"Miley Stewart and... Jake Ryan." said. YES! No Oliver! And, it is Jake. At least I am paired up with someone I am friends with. Lily ended up with Dex, and Oliver ended up with Becca. Jake and I looked over at each other, and we both smiled slightly. Hm... I wonder what scene we were doing.

"Okay, class. In the booklets I handed out, turn to page 23. It is scene 16." said, taking a bite of his sandwitch. I finally found the scene. Of course, it was the kissing scene. Once I realized this, I looked over at Jake. He had an eyebrow raised, looking over the scene. Lily turned around to talk to me.

"Oh my gosh. Dex and I kiss? What is Jackson going to think?" Lily said slightly panicking.

"Lily, remember? Relashionships have to have trust. Jackson SHOULD trust you..." I said lound enough so Oliver could hear me, "so if he really is the boyfriend that you say is NICE, TRUSTWORTHY, SWEET, LOVING, CARING, LOYAL-" Lily cut me off with her eyes wide.

"MILEY! I get it." Lily said. I looked around. Everyone was staring at us. I looked Oliver's way, now sitting next to Becca. He was just looking down at the ground. My face reddened. Thankfully, started talking again.

"So, I want all of you to practice the enire scene, at least 2 times before you leave class today. Now... begin. I will be back. I am going to get a cookie- I mean copy some papers! Be right back, class." He said walking out of the room. Everyone started to practice.

Jake and I had been practicing the scene for about 5 minutes, when this kissing part came. He was the one who last speaks right before the kiss. We looked into each others eyes as he spoke that last sentence until the kiss.  
AN: OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW THE STORY LINE, SO JUST GO WITH ME HERE.

"I love you, Juliet." Jake said softly. This was it. This was the part when were supposed to kiss. We both slowly leaned into each other. Then, it happened. We kissed. As soon as we did, there were fireworks. EVERYWHERE. Jake and I continued for about 15 seconds, untill we both realized we were still in class. We quickly broke apart, blushing. We looked around. Everyone was staring at us. Even Oliver. His eyes were wide, and his eyebrows crinckled. Lily was looking at us with her mouth wide open, just staring at us. After a few seconds of silence, there were people cheering and whistling. I looked at Jake. We both smiled at each other, though still blushing. Just then, the bell rang, and the first person to get out was Oliver. He shouldn't think of it that way. We were acting. I wouldn't have done that so soon if I didn't have to. Jake and I left after a few more people, followed by Lily.

"Wow guys. Looked like yall had a nice time." She smiled. I rolled by eyes.

"Lily, it was ACTING. Oh, and by the way, how was that kiss with DEX?" I asked her, giggling. She pretended to gag.

"Ugh. He may look good on the outside, but man is he one bad kisser. It was disgusting." She said, making a face I laughed, and so did Jake.

"So, Lily, do you and Dex want to come over to my house after school to practice? Jackson will be working, so it will be fine." I suggested.

"Okay. I'll go ask Dex now. Meet you at your house, Miles." Lily said walking off to find Dex. The final bell rang.

"Ready to head over to my house, Jake?" I asked. He was still blushing from before.

"Totally." He said smiling. I smiled back, and we headed over to my house.

SO SORRY IT IS REALLY SHORT. SORRY IT HAS ALSO BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED. I WAS AT A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT SATURDAY NIGHT AND SUNDAY NIGHT! FLOOR TICKETS SUNDAY NIGHT, BABY! WOOOH! IT WAS GREAT! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT MILEY'S HOUSE! THNX!  
-CASSY 


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

AN: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THE TEACHER WAS MR CORELLI. I DONT KNOW WHY, BUT IT ERASED EVERY TIME I SAID HIS NAME. ANYWAY, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW!

Oliver's POV:

Stupid drama class. Stupid Jake Ryan. Stupid Romeo and Juliet. Stupid.

Miley's POV:

Jake and I are on our way to my house right now. We have been walking for about 5 minutes, and it usually is a 10 minute walk. Jake and I finally stopped blushing from what happened. I mean, it was so embarressing, but I hate to admit that I liked it. There was just something there that wasn't there with Oliver. Jake decided to start a conversation.

"So... I haven't seen your dad in a while. How is he?" Jake asked me.

"Eh, fine, I guess. You can tell he gets lonely sometimes, but Jackson and I try to be there for him when he is alone. We are actually hopeing that his new girlfriend, Carrie, will get to a serious point in their relashionship. They have been together for about 4 months now, and she is really nice." I told Jake.

"I hope she is the right one, aside from your mom of course." Jake added quickly.

"Yeah, me too. So, here we are. Remember any of it?" I asked Jake. He smiled looking at the house.

"All of it. How could I forget? Now, lets go and get our homework started." Jake said. I put the key into the key hole and opened the door.

"My dad is at work. He should be home at around 6. So, you can stay here with Lily and Dex, if they want to, until then." I said, walking over the the refrigerator.

"Cool. My parents are away on a buisness trip for the week, so I would just be alone with my big brother anyways." Jake said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay. Do you want a drink? We have Diet Coke, Mt. Dew, Red Bull, and Gatorade." I asked Jake, looking at our choices.

"I'll take a Red Bull, please." Jake said to me, smiling.

"So, your a Red Bull kind of guy, huh? Personally, I am a Gatorade girl." I said grabbing a Red Bull and Gatorade, sitting down next to Jake.

"Yep. I got to have my energy drink. Gatorade, huh? Well, that's interesting." Jake said before taking a sip of his Red Bull.

"Interesting...? Okay, then. If you say so." I said shrugging and smiling. Just then, Lily and Dex walked through the door.

"Hey Miles, hey Jake." Lily said to me, while going to the refrigerator herself, with Dex right behin her.

"Hey Lils. Hey Dex. Ready to get this play thingy over with?" I asked Lily and Dex. Lily nodded.

"Yes. Please, lets hurry." Lily said. Dex raised an eyebrow. I knew Lily wanted to get this done with before Jackson came home.

"Geeze, Lily. Don't be too excited." Dex said sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lets just get started. From the top!" Jake said to me. Lily and Dex looked at each other for a minute, then I heard them talking. Lily and Dex were the first couple to reach the kissing part.

"I love you, Juliet." Dex said to Lily. Lily didn't waste time to get the kiss done and over with. She went straight to Dex, and gave him a quick 3 second kiss on the lips. And, of course, knowing our luck, Jackson walked in right before they broke apart. Of course he saw it. You know we NEVER get THAT lucky.

"Lily, what's up?" Jackson asked, walking over to Dex and Lily. His eyes narrowed at Dex. Lily panicked.

"Oh, uh, hey Jackson!" Lily said nervously hugging him, wondering if he saw anything. Jackson pushed her off of him.

"Lily, who is HE?" Jackson asked, pointing to Dex. Dex stood up.

"I'm Dex. And, who might you be?" Dex asked, giving no impression that the kiss wasn't real. Jake and I didn't know what to do.

"I am Jackson, Lily's BOYFRIEND." Jackson said, taking another step closer to Dex. Dex just smiled.

"Man, you are LUCKY! Lily is like, the BEST kisser ever!" Dex said smiling at Lily. Lily's mouth hung open. Her eyes were wide, and it was apparent she was frozen in the spotlight. Jackson turned to her.

"Lily, WHY were you kissing him!" Jackson asked Lily, obviously angered. Lily quickly responded.

"Jackson, it was nothing! Really! We just-" Lily said frantically before Dex interrupted. What was he doing?

"We just met at school, and we came over here to hang out." Dex said walking over to Lily. Lily backed away from him. Jake stood up.

"Dex, WHAT are you doing?" Jake asked Dex. Jackson spoke up again.

"You two just hooked up! At school! Today! What Lily!" Jackson yelled at Lily.

"We didn't hook up, Jackson! We were at school and we were in class together-" Lily started. Jackson just didn't give her time to finish. Oh boy.

"So it WAS at school! Lily, we are done! How could you do this sort of thing?" Jackson asked running up to his room. Lily yelled after him, but it was no use. I finally decided I should say something.

"Lils, I'll talk to him and tell him everything. Don't worry, it will be okay." I said, going over to a weeping Lily. Jake was staring coldly at Dex.

"Dude, why were you saying those stuff! You know they aren't true! What is wrong with you!" Jake angrily asked Dex. Dex shrugged.

"I don't know. It may not be true we hooked up, but I wish it was." Dex answered. Right after Dex said this, Lily's head snapped towards him. She quickly walked over to him and slapped him hard. Dex stumbled back.

"Don't you DARE say that! Get away from me, NOW!" Lily yelled angrily at him. Dex turned around slowly, and walked out the door. I heard Jake mumble "Jerk" under his breath. I went back over to Lily.

"Dex is such a jerk. Don't worry, Lils. I know Jackson will understand after I tell him what really happened." I said comforting her.

"Thanks Miley. I hope he will. I think I am going to leave. I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Lily said grabbing her bag. I waved her goodbye as she went out the door.

"Jerk. I really need to talk to Jackson." I said turning towards Jake.

"I think right now, he just needs to cool off. He'll be good in a few hours. Trust me. Guys ALWAYS need at least 2 hours to cool off after a fight before we can talk to ANYONE." Jake said. He sat back down on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Okay. I know Jackson will understand. He can be understanding. Now, we better finish this scene before you have to get going." I said picking up a script. Jake nodded.

"Okay. You start right here." Jake said, pointing to a line where we left off. I started back again, and it was once again the kissing part.

"I love you, Juliet." Jake said to me. This time, he said he differently. I am not sure what made it different... maybe softer, or deeper. We leaned in. We kissed once again. There were those fireworks. Man, it just seems like there is more fireworks each time. This time, the kiss lasted a good 30 seconds. We finally broke apart, both of us smiling.

"Wow." Jake said quietly, still smiling.

"Yeah, wow." I said back to him. We just looked at each other for a minute. Just then, my daddy walked in. Of course once again, perfect timing in my oh so perfect life.

"Hey Miles-Oh. Hello Jake. Haven't seem you in a long time. How have you been?" My dad asked Jake. He walked over to where Jake was sitting and shook hands with him. Jake grinned at him.

"I have been good, Mr. Stewart. Thanks. Yes, I know. It has been a long time. How have you been these days?" Jake asked politely. It is so sute how he can be such a gentleman. My dad smiled. Good sign.

"Doing well, doing well. Would you like to stay for dinner, Jake?" My dad asked him. I was surprised at how easily he accepted Jake. Espeacially since he came in when we were sitting pretty close together on a couch.

"I'd love to stay. Thank you." Jake said. My dad nodded.

"Anytime. How does speaghetti sound?" My dad asked us. We told him that was good, and he went to start the noodels. I looked over at Jake.

"Wow. I'm surprised at how quickly my dad has taken a liking to you, Jake. You must really impress him." I said to Jake, smiling. He smiled.

"Me too. I guess he just... I don't know. I don't seem why he would accept me that quickly. But, Okay. So, uh, how about we take a break on the homework for a while and just watch some TV?" Jake asked. He must have just remebered what happened. I nodded. He turned on the TV to MTV and we watched some music videos. Within an hour, dinner was finally ready.

"Miley, can you go get Jackson for me?" my dad asked. I nodded. This would be a good time to explain what happened with Lily to him. I went up to his room and knocked on his door. I heard a mumbling sound, so I took that as a 'come in'. I walk in.

"Jackson, dinner is ready." I told him. He was lying on his bed watching TV. He nodded.

"Sure. Whatever." Jackson said quietly. He sighed. I sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"Jackson. This is what happened with Lily. We were assigned partners in drama class for Romeo and Juliet. Obviously, I iwas with Jake, and Lily and Dex were together. We decided to practice over here, and you just came in at the point in the skit where Romeo and Juliet have to kiss. It meant nothing to Lily! When you left after Dex told those LIES to you about him and Lily, he said he was just hopeing to hook up with her. She got really mad and hit him. She still likes you, Jackson. A lot. Please, just call her." I explained to Jackson. He looked at me.

"Miley, swear that is the truth?" Jackson asked me, sitting up. I nodded.

"I totally swear on my life." I said, putting my hand over my heart. Jackson stood up.

"Okay. I will call Lily. But first, we need to eat that SPEAGHETTI before it gets lonely!" Jackson said, rushing out of the room, downstairs into the kitchen. I knew Jackson was okay. Now, I just have to figure out what is going on between me and Jake.

SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED. I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT IS HAPPENING. IF YOU THINK SOMETHING NEW SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, TELL ME AND I MIGHT USE IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! ALSO, I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I REALLY NEED TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO UPDATE WHEN THE SUN IS STILL OUT!  
-CASSY 


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

HEY GUYS! I'M NOT REALLY INTO THIS STORY ANYMORE... AND I DONT THINK U GUYS ARE EITHER. IF ACTUALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, TELL ME. IF I GET AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE, I WILL CONTINUE.

-CASSY 


	9. Getting Together

After dinner Miley led Jake up to her room, so they could have some privacy.

⌠So, I see nothing in this room has changed.■ Jake picked up Beary from it▓s place on her bed and waved it in his hand. She smiled before reaching over and grabbing it out of his hand.

⌠Hey, he suffered a major injury not too long ago. Be gentle with him.■ Miley hugged beary to her chest.

⌠It▓s a good thing your adorable, or else I would totally be making fun of you right now.■ Jake sat on the edge of her bed, as an awkward silence filled the room.

⌠So, you and Oliver...?■ Jake continued.

⌠We▓re over.■ Miley sat next to him and looked at her hands that were sitting on her lap. She sighed.

⌠It▓ll be okay. He is a real jerk, you deserve better than that, Miley.■ Jake moved to be closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

⌠I know. He has been my best friend for a really long time, and it▓s going to make things really awkward for Lily. She is going to have to pick a side, even if she doesn▓t want too.■ Miley whispered sadly to him.

⌠You need a break from all of this, so why don▓t you and I take a day trip to Santa Barbara and enjoy the beach.■ Jake suggested. Miley looked at him. She was a little shocked.

⌠Tomorrow?■ She asked, and Jake nodded. ⌠I don▓t know Jake.■

⌠It▓ll be fun, we can just get away for the day, and I▓ll take care of everything. You really need this break, Miley, please let me to take you out for the day. I grantee you will feel better when you get back.■ Jake seemed genuinely concerned about her; she▓d never really seen that side before.

So they went, the next day. They had just had a beach side lunch and were now walking on the beach. Miley was looking out onto the ocean when Jake walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn▓t bother turning around, knowing who it was. She grabbed a hold of his hand in her own and sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. Chapter 9: Getting Together

⌠Your going to be okay, Miley.■ Jake said as she wiped the tears that had already fallen.

⌠I know. Thank you for today, Jake. You▓re a really good friend. I had a great time.■ Miley turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

⌠Anytime, we can do something this week. Maybe see a movie, or you can teach me some of those killer dance moves.■ Miley laughed as he grabbed her hand and they started to walk on the beach again, as the sun was setting.

⌠You look so beautiful against the sun light.■ Jake spoke softly to Miley, her face glowing in the reflection. Miley blushed as she looked down at the sand

⌠Your making me blush, quit it.■ Miley smiled as she slightly pushed him.

⌠I meant it.■ Jake said, confidently.

⌠Thank you, Jake. I can see you have really changed. Your aren▓t the Jake Ryan you once were.■ Miley closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.

⌠I▓ve really tried to change, so I could be worthy of you.■ Jake told Miley, as she looked him straight in the eye.

⌠We better head back┘..■ Miley was cut off by Jake▓s lips that collided with hers.

Taken by surprise it took Miley a few minutes to realize what was going on. She kissed back after a few moments. They broke apart shortly after, both of them breathing deeply.

⌠Wow.■ Was all Miley could mention to say.

⌠Miles, I▓m still in love with you.■ Jake whispered to her.

⌠I knew it.■ Miley laughed and playfully kicked water at him.

⌠Hey!■ He splashed back at her, and she ran away from him, giggling like crazy.

They enjoyed each other▓s company, before heading back home and getting ready for school on Monday. Miley wasn▓t really sure how everything was going to go with her and Jake together now, and Oliver and Lily upset.

Jake picked Miley up for school, and they were now headed for the front doors of the school. Miley let out a nervous sigh as Jake grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded at her as she lifted her chin and tried her best to smile.

⌠You ready?■ He asked her, as she nodded.

⌠Ready as I▓ll ever be.■ Miley said looking at the doors. She took a deep breath. Jake opened the door for and she walked in, and waited for him to come behind her. As he did she grabbed his hand once again. Ignoring everyone▓s stares, knowing word would travel fast over the weekend about what happened. She waved to a few people before they arrived at her locker; Jake▓s was farther than hers.

⌠Are you going to be okay alone?■ Jake asked her, she nodded and allowed him to lightly kiss her forehead.

⌠I▓ll be fine, go ahead.■ Miley kissed him lightly before he disappeared down the hall. Lily quickly walked over to Miley, as Oliver was watching from his locker, across the hall.

⌠What are you doing kissing Jake Ryan?■ Lily asked, her voice shrill.

⌠He took me to Santa Barbara over the weekend and we got back together. It wasn▓t really planned, but I▓m happy.■ Miley leaned against her locker and sighed in contentment.

⌠And what about Oliver and you?■ Lily asked, whispering Oliver▓s name.

⌠You heard Lily, we are over.■ Miley said sternly, and slammed her locker shut and walked away. Lily looked back over at Oliver and then back at Miley, who was walking away. This wasn▓t going to turn out good.

HEY PEOPLES! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN THE STORY, I KIND OF GOT STUCK. AVAMAVA15 WROTE THIS FOR ME, THANK YOU! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
-CASSY 


End file.
